redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ScottyBlue
Archive If you wish to store the messages on your talkpage once its full, do the same what you do on RW, or if you want, I would be more than happy to do so.Niko Banks 15:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey its ok Scotty, you can delete it or archice it, either will do :) Niko Banks 15:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Message From Salem Hi Scotty! I finally did something here and I'm going to post my characters once I get further into my fan fic. Starpetal 00:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm in a talkative mood right now.... I'm going to be saying some random things so please bear with me XD By the way; how are you? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I've been good... I have a lot of schoolwork myself XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That's ok, so long as you can help me with TBMT later.... My writer's block unfortunately, is lingering. And that random thing I was going to say was... Have you ever seen the movie the Lion King 2? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ahh ok, I was just wondering.... BTW: Zira's voice in that movie perfectly matches what I always imagined Vilaya's voice would sound like in ALNM! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The actress who voiced Zira was named Suzanne Pleshette, and unfortunately she passed away in 2008 :( Also... Besides Zira; there is one other particular character in the media that Vilaya was based after. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel except that this one may not be as well known Well the other character I mentioned is none other than Regina Giddens (the source of Vilaya's middle name) the cold, arrogant southern aristocrat and main villain of the 1941 film, the Little Foxes. Btw: If I sent this message twice; my apologies. There seems to be something wrong with my computer. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel ahh ok.....The Little Foxes is a drama; so I'm not sure if that's your sort of thing. And it's refreshing to meet someone else who enjoys older movies. Not a lot of other kids at my school do XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I've seen the Andy Griffith Show and the Twilight Zone. I like them both but I loooooooove the Twilight Zone! I watch the marathon every New Year like clockwork XD Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:42, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm not sure if they have that in my area; but I DO know they have TV Land, which also has some good shows on :) Also....Is it ok if I ramble on a bit about ALNM? (It's still lingering in my mind; as my finished FF's often do XD) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok, so about two months ago I was cruising around the internet when I stumbled across a website on psychology; and they had an article on it called 'profile of the sociopath' and it had some common symptoms of people who were sociopathic.... The eerie thing was; it was as though whoever had written the article had painted an exact portrait of Vilaya and ALNM. Want me to tell you what exactly I found? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Message from Salem Well, the site I came across not only defined the term in black and white but also listed some major symptoms eerily remiscent of Vilaya. Here they are, with short descriptions Glibness and superficial charm Manipulative and cunning. They never recognize the rights of others and see their self-serving behaviors as permissible. They appear to be charming, yet are covertly hostile and domineering, seeing their victim as merely an instrument to be used. They may dominate and humiliate their victims. Grandiose sense of self- Feels entitled to certain things as 'their right' Pathological lying- has no problem lying coolly and almost never tells the truth consistently. Can create, and get caught up in, a complex belief about their own powers and abilities. Extremely convincing and even able to pass lie detector tests.   Lack of Remorse, Shame or Guilt-  A deep-seated rage, which is split off and repressed, is at their core. Does not see others around them as people, but only as targets and opportunities. Instead of friends, they have victims and accomplices who end up as victims. The end always justifies the means and they let nothing stand in their way. Shallow Emotions-  When they show what seems to be warmth, joy, love and compassion it is more feigned than experienced and serves an ulterior motive. Outraged by insignificant matters, yet remaining unmoved and cold by what would upset a normal person. Since they are not genuine, neither are their promises. Incapacity for love Callousness/Lack of Empathy-  Unable to empathize with the pain of their victims, having only contempt for others' feelings of distress and readily taking advantage of them.   Early Behavior Problems/Juvenile Delinquency-  Usually has a history of behavioral and academic difficulties, yet "gets by" by conning others. Problems in making and keeping friends; aberrant behaviors such as cruelty to people or animals, stealing, etc.   Irresponsibility/Unreliability-  Not concerned about wrecking others' lives and dreams. Oblivious or indifferent to the devastation they cause. Does not accept blame themselves, but blames others, even for acts they obviously committed. Lack of Realistic Life Plan/Parasitic Lifestyle-  Tends to move around a lot or makes all encompassing promises for the future, poor work ethic but exploits others effectively.     Criminal or Entrepreneurial Versatility  Changes their image as needed to avoid prosecution. Changes life story readily. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Very sorry if this was too much and slowed your computer XP if thats the case; my apologies. You have a strange computer, huh? That sucks. So do I XP and it's really slow on top of that (my other one. Not the one I'm currently using) Also...Did I tell you how I first conceived ALNM in the first place? (If I did, sorry. My memory is bad.) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel ALNM grew out of an idea that woudln't stop nagging me. That whole 'eureka!' moment randomly hit me like a bolt of lightning when I was reading my copy of the Sable Quean on my way back from a doctor's appointment last February and thought: "Wow, that was the most anticlimatic ending I've ever read!" So that night after getting my homework done I sat down at my sloooow computer with a bowl of blue corn chips and began to write it. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I can certainly relate XP I can't draw well without references to use either Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:06, December 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, just a question.... Is it ok if I use the character of you/Scotty in the Blademaster's Tale? BTW: Also, I need a little bit of help with it right now.... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel It's fine. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR PICTURE OF ADDSION!!!! You're one of the absolute best artists I've ever seen! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I noticed something strange on RW I'd like to talk to you about.... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ahh ok I didn't know that....Well in that case do you have any characters who live after Doomwyte but before the Sable Quean? Because that's the time period I'm in right now, as you know. Anyway...This is what I need help with. In my next few updates; Armuk is going to take his Ravagers farther north to Mossflower, in the hopes of conquering Redwall upon learning his Salamandastron plot has failed. From there, he plans to kidnap the children of important creatures at Redwall (Ie, the Skipper, the Abbess) so I know Rorzan and Mittee would be involved....But who else? I HAVEN'T READ DOOMWYTE! D: HEELLLLPPPP! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, Scotty, but I've been pretty busy these past few days. Anyway; this is what I'm nervous about: From what I told you in the introduction of my story, Sisters but they aren't, it originially belonged to a user named Springfern on the Redwall Fanfiction Wiki. In July; she said that she was leaving and abandoned Sisters but they aren't, but in October she came back and edited her own talkpage as an anon..... I remember Springfern said once, about a year ago that she checked the site every day and that got me worried: Supposing she still checks the site? How would she feel about me continuing the story; even if she DID say anyone could? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks! That's very helpful....I was also thinking that in maybe Chapter 13, the prisoners escape the Ravagers and get the help of either the Guosim or an otter holt. Which one do you think it should be? I'm having trouble deciding Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, Scotty....Sorry if it seems like I always have some kind of problem but I feel a bit nervous right now... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel About my writer's block..... In my next update; Rorzan, Mittee and Andio are going to get captured by the Ravagers. But how exactly are they captured?? Anyway; I'm sort of doubtful Springfern is even still on (I'm almost positive she's not) as she just came back in October to say that she added her other story, Bloodbane Castle to the abandoned fanfictions section and asked if she did a good job. I said yes. She hasn't been seen since. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Go ahead and ramble on! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: I'm like that in real life, so I'm fine with it! :) All those ideas are great! ^_^ Also....Anything else I should do on the Springfern situation? It's really beginning to get me down :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yeah, you have a point there.....Although I still wonder why she came back once in October. BTW: Sure you can pray for me, but I'm already feeling a lot better Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I really love the way you portray Akalle.....You do an awesome job! And as I've never used her in anything and don't really feel 'attached' you have my OK to go ahead and kill her. Also..... I HAVE TWO NEW CHARACTERS IN THE BLADEMASTER'S TALE AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THEY'LL TIE IN WITH THE STORY! D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The characters are two sables named Ephraim and James Devaney 'Bones' Skelton (Remember; this takes 50ish years before ALNM and the Sable Quean) and Bones is Ephraim's younger brother and therefore Vilaya's uncle. Personalitywise, the two are extremely different. While both are cunning; Ephraim is greedy, very polite and well-defined, as well as cold and arrogant. Whereas Bones on the other hand, is manic, uncontrollable, and very, very insane and deranged (basically an evil version of Folgrim) and is called Bones because, (him being a known and feared assassin/serial killer) he tears his victim's bones right out of their bodies and licks them clean. Any ideas on how these two could tie in with the story? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel THAT'S PERFECT! Also....Do you have any more (as in more detailed) ideas for the scene; especially involving the captives, Bones, and Ephraim Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Lol, I COMPLETELY get what you mean! The problem is though (at least, mentally) I'm having a hard time portraying Bones. What I know about him is that, although he is nowhere near as well-mannered or gentlemanly as his brother Ephraim, he is still extremely sly, as well as intelligent, but he sometimes lets his rage and insanity get the better of him. For some reason; in my mind he just comes off as some thickheaded fool and this is starting to get frusturating XP ever had situations like this before? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I see what you mean....Also; I know that Bones has a bizarre childish side. How should I portray this? BTW: How do the captives escape, and what do they do afterwards? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:06, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Um....Several. I hope I'm not bothering you by asking all these questions. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for the ideas! (I am currently reading over your suggestions) But...There's one thing I'm very afraid of when it comes to TBMT: I'm afraid the story is going to end up being too short/ rushed D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks! I'll try my best and hope things turn out all right Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:39, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Aww no! I just forgot there was one other thing in the story I needed help with :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Never mind. I had a little more writer's block but was able to work it out by myself before you responded... Also; if you got my RW message, I updated TBMT. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I need some help writing my next Blademaster's Tale update.....I feel like it just won't get written no matter how hard I try. What happens the next morning in the beginning of Chapter 11, before Bones and Ephraim make their debuts? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Good idea! (Yes, Zwilt WILL be plotting against Armuk and I'll talk about that more in the next few updates) but what should the Redwallers; (Rivereye included!) do when they find Rorzan and Andio gone? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks! That's pretty helpful. I haven't read Doomwyte, so I can only hope my portrayals of Zaran, Bisky, Spingo, and the Abbess will be accurate enough XP Anyway, sorry it took me so long to respond, but I had to go to bed early when I got your message, and unfortunately my nook was dead at the time. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 11:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: Want me to tell you about a collaboration story I'm doing with Wolf985? :) Hi Scotty! What's up? Can you pray for me? I'm pretty stressed out and worried right now :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks Scotty! You're a great friend. Btw: I'm writing my next TBMT update! :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I have really bad writer's block on the Blademaster's Tale.....HEEEELP! D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Writers Block I've been trying to come up with ideas for my next update but....It's like my mind is blank. I can't think of anything. Do you have any ideas? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:08, December 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, all I know is that in the next update, Feryn and Venya are going to return with Rorzan, the Skipper, Spingo, Andio, Bisky and Zaran to Redwall. That's all I have. Also....I'm uncertain of what is going on at the Ravager's camp; other than that Armuk is deathly ill, and that Bones and Ephraim seem to know something about the whereabouts of the Flowers of Icetor. (Ideas?) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Wow! That was REALLY helpful. Thanks, Scotty! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I think I'd like to hear a little more (BTW: I really don't want to end the story too soon D:) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks a ton Scotty! Most likely I'm using idea 2. You're a really great friend and extremely helpful. :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I hope you don't mind my asking but can we do another art trade? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Go ahead and draw Zanna! :D I'd love to see your take on her. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi! How's Zanna coming? (Note: I might be a little slow to do my half of the trade because I've been a little stressed and forgetful lately D:) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I need a little help on the Blademaster's Tale right now......What's going to happen to Alex?! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes. Please do elaborate! :) Oh! Btw, want me to tell you an interesting fact about Alex? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Elaborate on him running away and meeting Feryn and Venya (who in my next update, will be going home to Salamandastron.) Ohh! And Alex is special to me because he's actually based off this really annoying kid I ran into at the zoo once, during the spring of 2011, when TBMT was in its infancy. I thought 'hey, he'd make an interesting vermin!' and voila! Alex was born! :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for the idea Scotty! It's perfect. I'll be sure to use it.....And also: What should the outcome of the Zwilt/Armuk duel be? I know Zwilt's going to lose; but what happens when he does? And what of Zwilt's planned rebellion? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Perfect! And I've decided that Bones and Ephraim are both going to live (Ephraim because he's Vilaya's father of course, and Bones you'll find out about in Grey Gardens) and be chosen by Armuk to lead the attack on Redwall; while Armuk, (with a suspicious eye on her) Takes Zanna with him to attack Salamandastron. How does that sound? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sure! What is it? :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, are there any specific characters in the horde you want names for? That'd make it a lot easier for me to design names for them. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I think that's all I need to know! Thanks! ^_^ Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Pretty sure it means you're happy. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I need help with the Blademaster's Tale right now. So far; I have the remainder of the plot planned out. There are three chapters left to write (Not counting the epilogue) But one thing doesn't quite fall into place.... Addison's death. In about Chapter 15, Armuk has her executed for being a fraud and a traitor. But how does he find these things out?? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok thanks! BTW: I know this is random but do you like the band Breaking Benjamin? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I need some more help in the Blademaster's Tale D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm currently trying to write Chapter 15 of TBMT but I'd like to know this firsT: In my next update, Ephraim, Bones and their beasts are going to invade Redwall. How are the Abbeybeasts going to handle it?? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Scotty, hows it going buddy? and how are you enjoying your Christmas so far? Niko Banks 20:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Scotty! How are you? I'm pretty upset and annoyed right now :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Drawing You can just describe the appearance and other needed information of a certain character that you want drawn, and I'll get to it! JumpoverMoon 07:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) {C}I'm perfectly fine with that. JumpoverMoon 07:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And your picture of Goliath is great....I live near a marsh and a river IRL, so I see a lot of herons myself ;) I really enjoy doing art trades with you, Scotty. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sorry if I do them too much; they're just a lot of fun for me. I understand completely. And IRL is just an abbreviation for In Real Life. Also...Can you help me out with Sisters but they aren't? Now that TBMT is done, SBTA has become my main focus. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm a bit stuck on what should happen to Redwood, Scirius and Onepaw (AKA Alia) in the next update. BTW: Mewtworules on RW REALLY gets on my nerves! -_- Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, Mewtworules is very obnoxious as well as immature and I hate seeing that in people. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi Scotty, COuld you help me with my fanfic? I'm having trouble writing the next update. The update will be about the hares. It is Moonpaw's watch, just before dawn, and Prendrid and the remaining rats in his gang try sneaking up but arn't very good at it and Moonpaw hears and wakes the others silently, making sure the gang doesn't notice. That's as far as I've gotten. Could you please tell me what you think the conflict should be like? And who survives, gets injured, etc? Please? Thanks! Starpetal Don't mess with my hotroot soup. 00:33, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Continued from RW... That's nice of you! (I didn't want us to get banned by TBT so I'm answering you over here). Starpetal Don't mess with my hotroot soup. 23:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Also, a couple other things about the hares, well, they're south of Noonvale and Xenton is north of it, so that last scenario couldn't work, besides, I need them to bring next Badger Lady back to Salamandastron so they can't die, but they can get injured and find Noonvale. Another thing is that I was thinking about ignoring them after the battle and then later just doing the scene where they find Noonvale (that WILL happen). Starpetal Don't mess with my hotroot soup. 23:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I need a bit of help with some plot ideas. Want me to tell you what ideas I've got so far? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: There's also ANOTHER story I may need help with presently.... Well, I know that Redwood is going to stumble across an old diary/journal belonging to Risko and Onepaws' vain but nonetheless cunning dead mother Thurn. I was thinking of having a few sections of the diary as inter-chapters of SBTA. And....I know that Onepaw is going to find out about her past. But how? I know that Ruggan Bor and the Juska will play a role in this story, as well as a desert empire of jackals who have since became their allies. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Btw....In my collab story with Wolf985, Grey Gardens, it's set in a Victorian-like time period. How might I do that effectively with Redwall? Great idea! My only question is....How does the journal end up in the paws of the Redwallers? Also; any ideas on what should happen next with Redwood and co.? I was thinking the next update would be about her and Scirius meeting up with Risko- and Jisky's patrol! But I need more details. Help? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I like your ideas a lot and I want to use them but.... I feel like that's setting one too many things into motion for Book One and setting off my fear of rushing the story and letting it end sooner than it should. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 17:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well in that case.....Want me to tell you another major idea I have for the story? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 17:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I was thinking that for some reason I haven't determined yet; the Juska visit the jackals' ancient Egyptian-like empire to the far south, inhabited by deadly scorpions as well. I was also thinking there would be some sort of hunt or quest for a legendary black diamond supposedly hidden in a cave on a high cliff. Another one of my ideas is, Risko and Onepaw finding each other and recognizing each other as siblings (Risko having remembered Onepaw vaguely; and Onepaw reading the journal) but how does this happen? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 17:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Okay, I know I said this when I read it, and I know it's totally off topic, but I absolutely LOVE your Skyefin story, and I hope you can find a publisher so I can read the entire thing. I also consider you one of the best, if not THE best writer on RW. Hehe.. I know that's an overload of compliments. Also, for the sake of randomness, I've decided that I'm going to write a fantasy someday (well actually I've already written part of the first chapter) and not many people know it. Starpetal Don't mess with my hotroot soup. 05:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, I can't wait! And my story may turn out good or it may not; I still haven't found a plot :) (that was an accidental rhyme). All I really know about it is how the magic works and that my main character's called Echo and what she looks like. Heh. Starpetal Don't mess with my hotroot soup. 06:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Not really, but that's of my favorite Greek myths( I have no idea why, as I usually hate romances) and I've been wanting to use the name, or some variation of it, for a long time. --Starpetal Don't mess with my hotroot soup. 07:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Great! I think you'll win... ;) It just makes me ever the more eager to read it! Nila seems like a really interesting character, and I like what little I've heard of the main villain, too. Starpetal Don't mess with my hotroot soup. 04:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Long time no see It's certainly been a while, how are you? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I've been pretty good. And in regards to the message walls; I'm pretty sure it was Niko who changed them back to talkpages. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Starting ideas Hi, I've had some interesting Redwall fanfiction ideas that have been bouncing around my head for a while now; and I arleady have a basic plot for this fanfiction as well as the first book's title (The Black Arrow, the Warlady and the Bohemians), and I have a rough idea of who the main/secondary characters will be, as well as that it will take anywhere from 5 to 19 years after the Rogue Crew so most of the characters who lived through that book should still be alive. However, I need help with more of the plot and a title for the story itself. Would you be willing to help me out? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, as I mentioned I'm having a hard time getting a basic plot and conflict together, but I DO know a bit about it so far. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The main plot idea is that anywhere from 1903 to 1917 A.H. there's an industrial revolution of sorts in Mossflower as a group of decidedly open-minded and enlightened young creatures with actual knowledge of human technology began to decry the notion of pretending to live in the past and propose that everyone go back to living as it was in the 21st century; thousands of years previous. The main characters that I know of are (well, some canon characters from the Rogue Crew of course; including an older Abbot Thibb) a Kharza warlady named Vorach, whom you know, some characters from ALNM; a rogue otter named Tlair Blackbrook and quite possibly Shawn Stormbattle's son Sam. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes, I would like some story starters. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel It's all right; take your time! :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:45, April 15, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That was VERY interesting! :) I love it! Only one thing I need help with: Any idea as to how Tlair comes into this? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks a lot, that'd be perfect! :) At the moment, there's only one other known plot element I need your assistance with, but unfortunately it won't happen until near the end. Can you still help me out? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I know that very close to the end of the story (in the final or else next-to-last chapter, definitely before the epilogue); Vorach seems to die but ultimately does not, having broken both her hips. However, I'm not sure how this happens to her nor am I sure what happens to her after all (All I know thus far is that she doesn't die and is later left with somewhat of a limp in both legs) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That would be extremely interesting although I have plans for a somewhat different ending XD XD Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel All right, maybe we can finish this discussion tomorrow? :) (by the way, I certainly hope you like my story idea XD I mean, I hope i'm not boring/annoying you that is) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Just thought I'd leave you this in advance :) I was thinking that Vorach, secretly conflicted by her actions; eventually reforms by the end of the story. Also: I was curious, any ideas as to how I can explain the origin of Mossflower thousands of years previous? I was thinking that some creatures find this information later; specifically in an eerily well-preserved diary of Spearlady Gorse, though who finds it and how I'm not sure yet. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I like it quite a lot! I was thinking that the journal contains instructions for a supposed 'time capsule' that may or may not contain treasure located in a part of Salamandastron's chambers thought to have been sealed off ;) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel And as for Vorach's form of transportation.... given that this will be a pretty steampunk-y story I was thinking maybe an airship would come into play ;) Yep, along the lines of the Hindenburg Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel No, I think that's it for now :) but would you mind if I wrote up a few test scenes and showed you? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I blacked out the Wiki to fight the CISPA problem, all sites are going to black out on 22 April, so I decided tp go for it early, sorry I should of mentioned it after I blacked out the Wiki.Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Changed the links to yellow, hopefully this nonesense is sorted out soon.Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:41, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi! :) its me, burglebuber! I think i'll start making some character pages for my fan fic characters. Prayer Request Hi Scotty, I am a little worried bout Faith, a friend of mine, she hasn't been on once all day so please pray that she is ok, I've been worried bout her all day and its unlike her to be away for so long.So please prayers are needed. Please pray for Faith to be ok and that her family be ok as well. Nikolai Banks (talk) 02:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Lunarah's crew pages i think it might be helpful to have pages for some of the missing crewmembers in lunarah dawnrider's crew. Buglump, Haygart, Graegar, Odbil, to name them. Should I make them? Do you want to? Do you not want them? If you dont want them, i wont make them. Burglebuber (talk) 02:20, September 7, 2013 (UTC)burglebuber